I Shouldn't Have Met You
by RainbowLove06
Summary: Who knew dating a popular boyband, Naruto Uzumaki would tear Ino apart. Would this affect his tours, his band, and his fans? … yes. Would this affect her school, family, and friends? ... hell yeah.
1. Chapter 1: Who?

I Shouldn't Have Met You

**Summary: Who knew dating a popular boyband, Naruto Uzumaki would tear Ino apart. Would did affect his tours, and his fans? … yes.**

** A:N/ Hi guys! This story will be in Ino's Pov. I hope you like this story cause I been thinking about writing similar to this. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" I covered my ears as I waited for my pink friend to stop fangirl-ing. "OOMMMGGG, I'M ABOUT TO FUCKING PISS, RIGHT NOW!" Again, fangirl-ing.

As I saw her stopped screaming like a maniac, now's the time what made her so happy. _Very _happy.

I pushed back my bangs to my ear. I sigh, "Sakura, why the hell did you scream? You almost gave me a mini heart attack." I said as I touched my chest if my heart will explode.

"I-Ino.." I looked over to her as I saw her eyes growing bigger filled with joy. Her wide smile was still there. "B-B-Before.." She stuttered as she sips her water bottle so she could actually talk again.

"Before You Exit is gonna be in Van Nuys Beach today!" She shrieked as she closes her locker, walking to our class. "My life is complete." She said to herself.

_K. So?_

"And I care because…" I stated as I followed her behind. Before You Exit? Aren't they that boyband that every girl in this school obsessed over?

Her face look confused. "You don't know them?"

"I do!" I took a seat on my desk as Sakura sits with me.

"Then come with me to their concert!" She insisted, begging me to go.

I shook my head, "No." I simply said.

She gritted her teeth. "Why not?" She asked as she runs her fingers through her short hair. "Have you ever listen to their music? …. Wait do you even like them?"

_Bingo. _

I smirked as I leaned back on my chair. "It's about time you realized that I don't like them." I said, wondering what her reaction is.

She blinked a few times. She shook her head in denial. "What! That can't be true. Come on your coming today to see their concert even If I have to drag your ass there!" She proclaimed.

_Quick. Gotta think of an excuse. _

"Umm…" Shit. What do I say? "My mom!.." She looks at me weird when I just yelled out my mom out of nowhere. I gave an awkward laugh, "M-My mom… I promised her I will go eat dinner with her and her boyfriend she's been dating."

_I hope that works. _

She crossed her hands above her chest. She raised an eyebrow, "Ino, are you ly-.."

"Oh look its Hinata!" I cut her off as I pointed at the blue long silky hair, with innocent eyes. "Maybe she wants to go!" I said, as Sakura looked even more _happy_.

"Oh yeah! Hinata did say she likes Before You Exit." She pointed out. "I'll go ask her.." She said as she trailed off as she walks towards the shy girl.

I smirked. _Success._

* * *

I plopped down on my bed, closing my eyes. Sakura gave me a headache talking about Before You Exit. Even Hinata.

_Funny. Because I don't even know how this boyband look like. _

I opened my laptop as I search "Before You Exit." Just when I was about to click the 'search' button, my mom screamed my name from downstairs.

I groaned as I shut my laptop and ran downstairs. I walked to the kitchen and saw my mom with a fancy dress on. She looked flawess…

"Ooohh, mom… Where are you going tonight?" I teased her as she flustered.

"_We.._" She corrected me. "Are going out to dinner with Kakashi.." She said, walking to the bathroom checking her curled-hair.

_Whoa. Were actually going? Today! Right now?_

I was gonna reject, but this date seems important to her. "I'll go get ready."

Once me and my mom were ready, we left our house and walked to her car. We were meeting her boyfriend in some hotel. I forgot what the name of the hotel is.

We got there in an half an hour. Booyyy, this hotel is far from our house.

* * *

The hotel was nice. Actually it was more than nice. It looked rich. Even the people we passed by looked or are rich.

We got to the 10th floor as we looked for room 24. I glanced over my mom, and she looked worry.

She bit her lip. "God. I'm hope were not late." She asked walking a little faster as I tried to keep up with her. "Ino, check your phone for the time." She ordered me harshly.

I gulped as sweat trailed down my face. I reached for my pockets for my phone, but it wasn't there. I checked the other pocket.. no phone. I quickly checked my purse.

My mom looked at me weird, noticing the ruckus I made.

"Shit." I cursed as I groaned out loud. "Mom. My phone is in the car."

She stopped as anger filled her eyes. "Ino your so clumsy…" She handed me her keys. "You go to my car and get your phone." She stated as she kept walking to find the room. "Meet me back here, got it!"

I nodded as I walked back to the car.

* * *

As I finally found the car in the garage, I heard girls running and screaming.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" A girl yelled loudly.

"OMG, THEY'RE OVER THERE!"

Just when the girl said that, thousands of girls started running to the entrance of the hotel.

It was crazy. Wonder what's going on? I opened the door of the car as I saw my phone on the passenger seat. I grabbed it and the coffee next to it. I cheered, "Yay! I missed you." I said to myself as I hugged my phone.

I started walking as I look through my phone.

_Hmm. I got one message from Sakura. _

I sip my coffee as I received another message. Not from Sakura. From my mom.

As I was going through my phone, I heard loud footsteps coming my way. Just when I look up, BAM.

I fell to the hard ground and the person who run into me too. I dropped my phone and my coffee spilled over.

"Fuck." I heard him cursed. I glanced over to him. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses. He was wearing black skinny's and a blue top.

He looked up, meeting my eyes as he smiled that any girl could die for. He stood up and held out his hands.

I denied his offer as I stand up by myself, grabbing my phone.

"Geez.." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Someone's on their period." He teased as he chuckled.

My face turned into a tomato as I looked away from him, hiding my blush. "You could've at least say sorry from bumping in to me." I grunted, as I stare at him. He is attractive…

He put his hands inside his pocket as he fixed his hat. "Sorry.. hey I know! How about to make up for it, I'll buy you coffee!" He suggested as he grabbed my hand, walking inside the hotel.

"Okay…" I said as I tried not to blush. "Wait!"

He stopped quickly as he looked at me as if I'm hurt. "Why? What happened? Are you hurt?" Hestammered as his face looked worry.

_Woah. We just met, and your already worried about me. This guy is interesting. _

I giggled as he hands brushed my arm, giving me the shivers. "I'm okay.. gosh you worry too much.. I need to know your name.."

"Ohh…" He said in relief. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki.. and you are?" He said as he waited.

"Ino Yamanaka." I replied fixing my ponytail.

Naruto pushed the button for the elevator as we both waited for it to open. "Soo.." I said staring a conversation. "Is your family here?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm here with my friends." He took his hat off, revealing his blonde hair. "What about you?" He asked.

The elevator finally opened and we both walked in. He pushed the button to the 2nd floor. "I'm here with my mom and her boyfriend. We were having…" Shit! I should have been there right now. I face palm myself. "Dinner."

"Someone's in trouble.." He laughed as he nudged me..

I chuckled; about to call my mom on my phone, but a new message interrupted me. It was from Sakura, again..

She send me a picture of her, Hinata, and four charming boys.

_They must be that boyband. _

She texted me again who they were as I read it. "On the left, with the pineapple hair, that's Shikamaru Nara. He plays the piano."

_Haha. I love how she said pineapple hair. _

I continued reading it. "Next to him is Kiba Inuzuka. He's my husband so don't steal him. The guy who's standing next to him is Sasuke Uchiha. Dude. His hair is legit. LOL, okay so lastly, is Naruto Uzumaki. He's the guy with spiky. blonde hair."

I gasped. _Spiky blonde hair? Naruto Uzumaki? No way in hell that cannot be the guy standing next to me. _

"Ino.." He called out for me, breaking my thoughts. "Is something wrong?" He asked as the elevator opened. We walked outside, passing through casinos.

"Take off you sunglasses." I demanded him.

He didn't hesitate. He did what I told him to do. His eyes.. are the same as the picture that Sakura send me..

I crossed my arms over my chest as I see him smiling at me, probably already knowing what I was going to say next.

"You're from Before You Exit."

* * *

**A:N/ YEEAAHH. Finally done! Thanks for reading, and please leave a REVIEW . **

**Ja ne. **


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee? Sure

I Shouldn't Have Met You

**A/N: Sorry if I made you guys wait so long. But I promise i'll try to update more often. ^_^ **

**Over 100 hits and just 4 reviews? lol , thanks for the people who reviewed. **

* * *

He looked at me as if he thinks I was about to explode.

But I didn't. I stood in front of him just shocked and suprised.

He stood motion as he raised an eyebrow. "Your not gonna scream my name out? Or even tackle me into a hug?" He predicted.

_Who does he think I am? A fan girl? Sakura?_

I pushed those thoughts away as I crossed my arms above my chest. "Why would I?" I questioned, testing him.

He blinked. Twice. "Your not a fan?"

"No.." I said, wondering if it was a bad thing.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

We started walking awkwardly towards a coffee shop. We finally got there and sat down on one of the booth.

"Do all the girls tackle you or yell your name when they recognize you?" I asked, looking through the menu.

He leaned back on the booth and smirked. "Yup."

"Don't you ever get annoyed?" I wondered, noticing his reactions.

His cheeks started getting red, and he looks away from me. "No, not really. I never really got that much attention with girls. I never been so popular with them." He glance and tried to meet my eyes.

Blue eye to blue eyes.

I tried looking away, but his deep blue eyes just captured mine. We stayed like that for a moment until the waitress came to take our order.

Naruto quickly put his sunglasses on, not trying to cause any attention to the people around us.

The waitress smiled at us as she took out her notepad and a pen. "What would you guys like?"

* * *

While we were done sipping our coffee, Naruto offered to pay, but I decline his offer.

"No, its okay Naruto, I'll pay for it." I declared looking through my purse for my wallet.

He stopped my hands as I see him smiling at me.

His hands were warm and soft.

He didn't stop smiling as I tired to hide my blush. "I'm paying for it." He said in a demanding voice.

He took out his wallet in his pockets as he put the cash on the table.

We walked out a of the shop, heading to the elevator.

"Thanks for the coffee.." I commented, pushing the elevator button.

"Ahh no problem, Ino." He said.

The elevator opened as we stepped inside.

"What floor?" He asked.

"10th." I replied as he pushed the button. "I hope my mom wouldn't get mad about skipping dinner with her and her boyfriend."

He shrugged. "I'm sure she wouldnt. I mean you did get to spent time with Naruto Uzumaki of course." He said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah every girl would kill to be me right now."

"No kidding." He replied as we both stepped outside the elevator.

We found my door as I shook the door knob, realizing its locked.

"Do you have a key?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered dumbfounded. I look through my purse reaching for my phone.

Naruto leans on the wall as his eyes widen as if he just saw a naked person walked by.

"What?" I asked.

His face looked innocent as he looked away from me. "Are you planning on sleeping there?"

I nodded. He's acting weird. "Yes..?"

"You shouldn't.." He responded.

I raise an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Well.." He open his mouth to say something but he didn't.

I ignored his behavior and looked through my phone. I got a text from my mom.

I groaned. Great, this must be good.

It read; "Hey Ino. I hope your having fun. Where are you? You missed dinner. Theres a spare key under the matt of our door. Its your room, 28. And don't worry. A bell-boy already put you luggages in your room. Enjoy!"  
I finished reading. I crouched down and grabbed the keys under the matt.

I smiled. "Guess i'm having a room all to myself."

He laughed. "Your mom and her boyfriend are smart." He informed as he walked away, looking for my room.

I looked at him weird. "What do you mean?" I asked, catching up to him.

"The only reason you have your own room, is because they're have fun in there. Too much fun." He hinted as he stopped making me bumped into him. "Well this is your stop."

I looked up as I saw room 28 in front of me.

I sigh. This day is already over.

I tried opening my door with the keys.

He was still here.

"I'm glad I bumped into you today." He admitted.

"Yeah me too." Wondering if this would be the last time I'll be seeing him. I whirled around to face him.

"Tomorrow me and the boys are going swimming."He said. "You should come..."

I smiled. "Sure."

He retured the smile. "Great. Meet me- I mean us at the pool at around 1 o'clockish?

I nodded.

His face lighten up as he gave me a suprised hug. "Your very interesting to be around." I smiled, his hair smells nice..

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

We pulled away. "Do you have a twitter?" He asked me.

"A twitter? Yes, but I don't go on it anymore." I answered.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I want to mention you in my tweet."

Aw, how sweet.

He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen as he handed it to me. I wrote my username.

He gave me one quick hug before leaving.

I sigh, walking in to my room. All of our my stuffs are scattered on the floor.

I gritted my teeth, laying down on my bed. "I'll unpack later. I'm too tired." I stated, yawning.

I didn't even notice when I dwifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I know boring chapter. But next chapter would be interesting. **

**BEFORE YOU EXIT; you should ya'know leave a review. LOL, thanks for reading.**


End file.
